Autumn Roses
by Lexen
Summary: Albus, Gellert, and the forgiveness that leads to love.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story is a gift for Oxycodone. It was also written for the "Legendary Creatures" competition on HPFC and is for the "Sarama" category. This story will be multi-chapter, and the chapters will be different lengths. I'm rating it mature to be safe, and I'll go ahead and say that there may be adult content, coarse language, mature themes, and possible triggers. This story revolves around a male slash relationship.**

** This story is AU in that Dumbledore does not die and neither does Grindelwald. Albus is Hogwart's headmaster, and Minerva is his deputy. I have placed Nurmengard in Germany. I have also decided that Gellert's native tongue is German, that he was born in Germany, and that he taught Albus to speak German as well. Canon never specifies this information, so far as I know. This story begins after Hogwarts had been rebuilt and reopened, and for the purposes of this story, Albus is 118, and Gellert is 117. **

Albus Dumbledore had sworn that the day he defeated Gellert Grindelwald and delivered him to the authorities would be the last day that he laid eyes on the man. Though a part of him had been tempted, he had never once visited Gellert in prison. But now, Albus was staring down at a pitifully thin, bald, wraith-like form lying on a stretcher being levitated between two aurors and escorted by none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The German authorities needed to make room at Nurmengard, and they decided he was no longer a threat. They remembered you were here and decided to give us the honor of rehousing him." Shacklebolt looked apologetically at Dumbledore. "After our latest tiff with Germany, we weren't really in a position to say no. Essentially, they dumped him and left, so we couldn't send him back. We decided it was too risky to place him at Azkaban. The last thing those prisoners need is another Dark Lord, even if he doesn't have the power to be one anymore. His magical core is completely drained, and his wand was snapped upon his imprisonment. He may as well be a squib, Headmaster. We don't feel that he poses a threat to anyone any longer. You may, of course, have the use of the aurors to erect whatever extra wardings you want to enable you and the students to feel safe, and Hogwarts will be compensated for whatever you spend to care for him."

Albus was only partially listening to Shacklebolt. His attention was riveted upon his old rival, a man he equally loathed and loved. That man had been charming and charismatic. This man was hardly more than a shell. With a trembling hand, Albus reached out and drew his fingers gently down the sunken cheek.

Gellert opened his eyes. It was then that Albus knew that he was lost, lost to this man all over again. Or maybe he had never really been found once Gellert had claimed him.

The only thing about him that was familiar was the eyes, but for Albus, that was enough.

His fingers absently traced the cracked lips, and he was startled when those lips caught his fingers, just for a moment, in the semblance of a kiss. Albus caught his breath staring into the familiar blue eyes. It was an old gesture of affection and reassurance between them, and Gellert still remembered it after all these years.

Shacklebolt startled him out of his absorption, desperation creeping into his tone. "Please, Headmaster. Will you be the keeper of this prisoner?"

"I will," Albus answered softly. And before anyone could protest that he was too old to be carrying anyone, he had reached out and gathered Gellert into his arms. Albus was not a young man himself, but Gellert was skin and bones and nothing more. He seemed to weigh nothing at all.

Without another word, the headmaster turned on his heel and walked away. Minister Shacklebolt assumed that Headmaster Dumbledore was angry at him for dumping such a burden on him and thus excused his behavior.

Only Albus knew that he had turned away to hide his tears.

**Please read and review! **


End file.
